cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bloo i Maks – relacje
right|250pxTen artykuł skupia się na relacjach między Bloo i Maksem. Opis ogólny Bloo i Maks są głównymi protagonistami w serialu. Blooregard Q. Kazoo jest wymyślonym przyjacielem Maksa. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, o czym dowiadujemy się już na samym początku. W wielu odcinkach przeżywają różne sytuacje, podczas których ich przyjaźń jest wystawiona na próbę. Często nawet popadają w konflikt, są o siebie zazdrośni lub rywalizują ze sobą, jednak oficjalnie zawsze dochodzą do porozumienia. Craig McCracken wyznał w wywiadzieCraig McCracken Interview, że Maks i Bloo w pewnym sensie są tą samą postacią, bowiem Blooregard powstał z umysłu Maksa; Bloo robi te rzeczy, które Maks pragnąłby zrobić, gdyby nie był taki nieśmiały, natomiast Bloo potrzebuje Maksa, gdyż bez niego zniszczyłby świat i nie mógłby się opanować. Charakter Bloo został oparty na charakterze Craiga w dzieciństwie, zaś Maksa – obecnie. Co za tym idzie, ich charakter został oparty na tej samej osobie. Maks i Bloo mimo wielokrotnych przeciwności losu są do siebie bardzo przywiązani. Okazuje się, że ich największą obawą jest to, że nigdy siebie już więcej nie zobaczą. Bloo dla Maksa jest tym, który czyni go szczęśliwym i vice versa. __TOC__ Sezon pierwszy Nowy dom Bloo Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Na początku odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Maks i Bloo codziennie terroryzowani są przez Tadka. Bloo z Maksem wspólnie i solidarnie próbują temu zaradzić. W tym odcinku matka miała już tego potąd, zatem postanowiła porozmawiać na temat tych wybryków z Maksem. Nastąpił punkt kulminacyjny w relacji między Bloo i Maksem, ponieważ matka zadecydowała, żeby Maks pozbył się swego zmyślonego przyjaciela; uznała, że Maks jest już na niego zbyt dojrzały, i to on jest przyczyną wiecznych kłótni między braćmi. Chłopak podporządkowuje się decyzji matki. Jednakże następnego dnia Bloo zabiera Maksa do domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, o którym usłyszał w reklamie. W drzwiach spotkali Pana Zająca, któremu Bloo wyjaśnił sytuację w domu. Powiedział, że "wszystko, co Maks ma w swoim nędznym życiu, to Bloo", a matka kazała chłopcu się go pozbyć. left|200px Podczas wycieczki po domu pani Foster, Maks i Bloo poznają wiele wytworów wyobraźni, a także gospodynię, Frankę. Szybko zaprzyjaźniają się z Chudym, Koko i Eduardo. Gdy już wszystko wskazuje na to, że problem zostanie rozwiązany, Bloo będzie miał miejsce do życia, a Maks będzie mógł go co dzień odwiedzać, Franka informuje najlepszych przyjaciół, że jeśli Bloo zostanie zakwaterowany, będzie oddany do adopcji, podobnie jak inni zmyśleni przyjaciele. Maks w tej sytuacji, postanowił zaryzykować i zostawić Bloo w przytułku do następnego dnia. Następnego dnia, Bloo jest zdruzgotany, właśnie ma zamiar go zaadoptować córka bogaczy. Blooregard jest przekonany, że Maks stracił nim zainteresowanie na zawsze. Chwilę przed dopełnieniem adopcji, jego twórca zjawia się w domu pani Foster. Razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko świętują przybycie Maksa i uratowanie Bloo przed adopcją. Chłopak zamierza wrócić ponownie. right|200px W trzeciej części odcinka, za pomocą spisku Bloo zostaje zaadoptowany (porwany) przez Tadka na złomowisko, a Maks zamknięty w garderobie. Księżna obmyśliła szczwany plan zemsty na Bloo i to Tadek został jej pomagierem. Gdy Maksowi udaje się wydostać, natychmiast biegnie do domu pani Foster, lecz tam Blooregarda nie ma. W tym czasie, na złomowisku Extremozaur postanawia rozwiązać sprawę z Bloo i go pożreć. W domu pani Foster, Maks odgaduje plan między Tadkiem a Księżną i razem z resztą rusza na złomowisko na pomoc swemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi. Chłopak obmyśla plan, dzięki któremu Bloo jest bezpieczny. W domu pani Foster, wszyscy cieszą się z udanej akcji ratunkowej. Pan Zając mimo docenienia poświęcenia chłopaka, mówi, że reguły nie pozwalają na zatrzymanie Bloo, jednocześnie nie oddając go do adopcji. W głównym holu pojawia się pani Foster, po analizie sytuacji, zezwala Maksowi na odwiedziny Bloo i opiekę go przed zaadoptowaniem przez inne dziecko. Warunkiem są codzienne odwiedziny Blooregarda. Wpadka W czasie gdy Maks odwiedza dom pani Foster, Bloo, dręczony zasadami Pana Zająca, postanawia w ogóle się nie ruszać. Jakiś czas później, przez przypadek Blooregard tłucze posąg pani Foster. Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko postanawiają pomóc niebieskiemu przyjacielowi go zlepić, ulepić na nowo, a na końcu obsypać mąką panią Foster. Na końcu decydują się na klej, lecz perfekcyjnie przygotowana nowa wersja posągu tłucze się ponownie, tym razem na oczach Zająca. Okazuje się jednak, że Bloo omija kara, ponieważ Zając ma mnóstwo kopii posągu w swym biurze. Podano do stołu Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- 200px|left W tym odcinku Maks i Bloo są razem na tarasie domu pani Foster. Bloo przyprowadził tam Maksa, aby pokazać mu widok jego domu. Chłopak jednak nie jest tym tak bardzo zafascynowany, jak jego zmyślony przyjaciel. Gdy chcą wrócić na dół, nie potrafią znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Obydwaj starają się poprzez różne sposoby trafić na parter. Początkowo są ze sobą bardzo solidarni, ale gdy w końcu znajdują Cześka, zmyślonego kurczaka, który chciał doprowadzić Maksa i Bloo na dół, Bloo z głodu rusza za nim w pościg. Sytuacja doprowadza niebieskiego zmyślonego przyjaciela i twórcę do kłótni, która przeobraża się w pojedynek, podczas którego przyjaciele nieświadomie przemieszczają się po całym domu pani Foster, aż ostatecznie trafiają na dół. Czas adoptokalipsy Na wieść o tym, że trwa Adopcyjna Sobota, podczas której zmyśleni przyjaciele szczególnie zostają oddawani do adopcji, Bloo i Maks współpracują i starają się zniszczyć obchody Dnia Adopcji, a wszystkich przyjaciół zostawić w domu pani Foster. Dopiero gdy wszyscy ludzie opuszczają ogród Fosterów, Franka i Zając orientują się, że dokonany został szwindel. Przyjaciół czeka ich surowa kara, gdyż następnej Adopcyjnej Soboty są razem związani do krzesła. Wojna o fotel Bloo jedzie z Franką do centrum handlowego po prezent urodzinowy dla pani Foster, zabierając ze sobą gang, w tym także Maksa. Po wielu poszukiwaniach działu z serpentynami, Franka zasypia na fotelu do masażu, zostawiając Bloo, Maksa, Eduardo i Koko na pastwę losu. Blooregard rozpoczął kłótnię z Koko na temat tego, że nie powinna była w ogóle przyjeżdżać, a gdy Maks zaczął jej bronić, zmyślony przyjaciel go kopnął i nazwał zdziercą. Bloooo Na początku odcinka widzimy Bloo i Maksa bawiących się błotem w deszczowy dzień. Zabawa jednak szybko kończy się przeziębieniem. Maks i jego zmyślony przyjaciel w końcu idą się ogrzać przy kominku w domu pani Foster, po pewnym czasie jednak Franka odwozi go do domu. Bazgroły na wolności Bloo i Maks pomagają France w sprzątaniu. Później, Bloo odnalazłszy tajemnicze drzwi postanawia mimo zakazów Franki i Zająca je otworzyć. Maks stara mu się wyjaśnić, by tego nie robił. Gdy Bloo obiecuje mu zapomnienie o drzwiach, wraca do domu. Mimo wszystko, Blooregard w nocy otwiera tajemnicze drzwi, uwalniając przez to Bazgroły. Nazajutrz, Maks pojawia się w domu pani Foster i na widok totalnego zamętu w głównym holu, spowodowanego przez Bazgroły, od razu nachodzi mu na myśl Bloo. Kiedy odnajduje swego zmyślonego przyjaciela, Bloo upiera się, że to nie jest jego sprawka. Maks postanawia dopytać o Bazgroły Frankę oraz Pana Zająca i po pewnym czasie stwierdza, że nie powinny być więzione za drzwiami, przechodząc na stronę swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Kilka dni później, wszyscy przekonali się do Bazgrołów, które okazują się być pożyteczne i wykonują za nich ciężką pracę, taką jak zmywanie naczyń czy masaż pleców. Maksowi przestaje się ta idea w końcu podobać, gdyż stwierdza, że Bazgroły nie powinny być traktowane jak służba. Ostatecznie jednak większość z nich zostaje zaadoptowana. Rudy przyjaciel right|200px Maks jest torturowany przez swojego brata, Tadka. Na pomoc przychodzi Bloo, który z Maksem w końcu wygrywa z Tadkiem. Obaj idą do domu pani Foster na pizzę. W tym czasie, Tadek, leżący na ziemi, zaczyna śnić o Bloo i Maksie. Później, w domu pani Foster zjawia się Rudy, którego wszyscy traktują jak porzuconego zmyślonego przyjaciela, choć w rzeczywistości jest to zmyślony przyjaciel Tadka, którego wymyślił lada temu. Gdy Bloo zostaje przewodnikiem Rudego po domu pani Foster i go oprowadza, Tadek ponownie znęca się nad swym bratem, tym razem jednak bez przeszkody niebieskiego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Na końcu jednak Rudy przeciwstawia się swemu twórcy i zaprzyjaźnia się z Maksem oraz Bloo. Telefon do domu Maks w odcinku pojawia się dopiero na koniec, kiedy informuje Bloo, Zająca i Frankę, że uratował pewnego porzuconego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Bloo wyjaśnia mu, że i tak nie dostanie za to żadnej nagrody, lecz nagle Franka i Zając obdarowują go złotym medalem, a nawet własnym samochodem. Sławny na cały świat Na początku odcinka, Bloo i Maks są zafascynowani stroną internetową domu pani Foster oraz kamerą wideo, które przedstawia im Franciszka. W związku z tym, iż ma nadmiar pracy, prosi ich, aby nagrali filmiki ze zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi, zachęcające do ich zaadoptowania. W praniu okazuje się jednak, że wszyscy przyjaciele zostali upokorzeni za sprawą żartów Blooregarda. Kiedy nadchodzi pora nagrania wywiadu z panią Foster, Bloo i Maks przez dziurkę od klucza drzwi do sypialni Madame Foster, zauważają prywatne chwile pana Zająca z twórczynią. Cała scena została nakręcona kamerką. Bloo pragnie pokazać film innym, lecz Maks protestuje. Na nic zdają się jednak jego protesty, gdyż wideo jakiś czas później ogląda Franka, następnie Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, aż w końcu reszta lokatorów. Wraz z rozwojem fabuły, film trafia do internetu i szybko zdobywa ogromną popularność. Bajdzo straszna historia Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo i Maks postanawiają pobić rekord świata w odbijaniu paletką. Gdy nowo przybyła do domu pani Foster przyjaciółka, Bajdzo, stara się o względy Blooregarda, poznaje Maksa. Nie może znieść faktu, że jest on najlepszym przyjacielem jej ukochanego. Decyduje się zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Przyjaciele trenują odbijanie paletki, lecz przeszkadza im w tym Bajdzo. Jakiś czas później jednak próbują pobić zupełnie inny rekord, w tym długości huśtania się na huśtawce, ilości klamerek na ciele, pieczenia pizzy, nurkowania pod wodą, czy też jedzenia lodów. Kiedy Maks idzie do domu, Bajdzo rozmawia z Blooregardem na temat jego twórcy. Różowa zmyślona przyjaciółka stwierdza, że to właśnie Maks jest przyczyną faktu, że Bloo nie może pobić rekordu. Stwierdza, że Bloo jest ograniczany przez Maksa i stawiany w jego cieniu. Następnego dnia, Bloo kompletnie olewa swego twórcę i go wypędza, zgodnie z uzgodnieniem z Bajdzo. Odrzuca także wspólne bicie rekordu. Maks czuje się podirytowany. Bloo i Bajdzo wspólnie decydują się na pobicie rekordu świata, w stworzeniu największej piłki z gumek na świecie. W tym czasie, Maks wraca do domu pani Foster, aby ratować przyjaźń z Bloo. Gdy Bajdzo nakłada ostatnią gumkę, Maks nagle ją obcina. Bloo czuje wyrzuty sumienia, lecz przyjaciel mu wybacza. Co więcej, nakładają ostatnią gumkę. W ten sposób pobili wspólnie rekord świata. Kto tu wpuścił psy? Maks i Bloo postanawiają skonstruować wehikuł czasu. Kiedy Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster, przynosi ze sobą pudełko z porzuconymi szczeniętami. Bloo, który czekał na przybycie przyjaciela i skonstruowanie z nim maszyny czasu, zauważył, że o wiele większą uwagę przykuły mu psy. Chłopak wolał zabawę z szczeniakami niż spełnienie marzenia Bloo, by cofnąć się w czasie z najlepszym przyjacielem. Gdy Pan Zając zwołał zebranie nadzwyczajne w sali konferencyjnej, to właśnie Bloo przyniósł ze sobą pudło. Doprowadziło to do tego, że, cierpiący na psofobię, Zając nakazał oddania psów do schroniska. Bloo, nie kryjąc satysfakcji, pożegnał się raz na zawsze z kundlami. Dopiero gdy się okazało, że to były zmyślone szczeniaki, Bloo zaprzyjaźnił się ze szczeniakami, co doprowadziło tym razem do wzbudzenia zazdrości u Maksa. Sezon drugi Mistrz kręgielni Maks proponuje pani Foster zagranie z nią w kręgle; do gry przyłączają się Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Bloo w tym czasie przyszedł do kręgielni tylko obserwować grę. Po jakimś czasie, Bloo prosi Maksa o monetę do automatu, w czasie gdy ten ma właśnie swoją kolejkę. Maks, wytłumaczywszy się z tego, że najpierw musi trafić w kręgle, obserwuje doskonałe trafienie kręgli przez Bloo, który nie chce więcej czekać, jak Maks zastanawia się nad rzutem. W związku z tym, iż Maks gra fatalnie, pani Foster zmienia skład drużyny i Bloo wchodzi na miejsce Maksa. Blooregard otrzymuje także upragnione momenty, lecz od pani Foster. W końcu jednak Bloo przechodzi do drużyny Jerkins, która oczarowuje go paletką, a Maks wraca do drużyny Fosterki, wziąwszy lekcje u Kręgla Paula. Nadchodzi kolejka, w której Bloo i Maks jednocześnie mają ze sobą rywalizować. Bloo, choć rzuca prawidłowo, i tak nie zdobywa punktu, gdyż kula Maksa zmienia kurs kuli Blooregarda i to właśnie Maks trafia w kręgle, dzięki czemu drużyna pani Foster wygrywa. Mimo niezdobytego punktu, Bloo otrzymuje paletkę od Jerkins, lecz okazuje się, że w ogóle nie potrafi nią odbijać, w przeciwieństwie do Maksa. Pomocna dłoń Chudego Maks i Bloo wspólnie oglądają mecz. Dołącza się do nich Chudy, który i tak po chwili idzie przynieść Bloo chipsy. Wraca do przyjaciół dopiero na samym końcu odcinka. Bloo, zdenerwowany, że Chudy nie przyniósł mu jego ulubionych chipsów, depcze wszystkie i każe mu posprzątać; Maks karci swego zmyślonego przyjaciela za swą arogancję. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy Maks pojawia się w odcinku dopiero pod koniec, kiedy odwiedza dom pani Foster, całkowicie zdemolowany i zalany wodą. Po analizie stanu domu, od razu na myśl przychodzi mu, że to sprawka Bloo. Żadnych szalonych prywatek Maks odwiedza dom pani Foster w trakcie trwania prywatki urządzonej przez Bloo pod nieobecność Zająca. Nie jest zbytnio zadowolony z zorganizowanej imprezy bez pozwolenia. Boi się, że Bloo zostanie wyrzucony z domu. Blooregard jednak pragnie zachęcić Maksa do zabawy, przekonując go do zjedzenia czegoś słodkiego. W końcu Maks wypija wysoko słodzony poncz i zaczyna demolować prywatkę, lecz Bloo nic sobie z tego nie robi. Gdy wreszcie próbuje go powstrzymać, Maks jest już tak ogarnięty cukrem w organizmie, że zdejmuje wszystkie ubrania i ucieka poza dom pani Foster. Bloo, Chudy, Koko i Zając decydują się na dogonienie Maksa. Gdy go odnajdują, Bloo troskliwie przykrywa kocem, ale temu zależy wyłącznie na cukrze. Zmyślony przyjaciel daje mu gumę bez cukru, a Chudy bierze do auta; wszyscy wracają do domu pani Foster. Nic nie widzę Bloo spotyka Maksa i twierdzi, że go znalazł podczas zabawy w chowanego. O dziwo, Maks dopiero przyszedł do domu pani Foster, a w chowanego grali z Bloo tylko Chudy, Ed i Koko. Chłopak przedstawia niebieskiemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi widok zmyślonego przyjaciela na ulicy, który woła o pomoc. Bloo i Maks pomagają mu i przyprowadzają na chodnik. Dopytują się go, co się stało. Ivan wyjaśnia, że zgubił swego twórcę, Steviego, który jest ślepy. Przechadzając się po centrum miasta, Bloo odnajduje chłopaka, który zgadza się z opisem Ivana. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie on. Gdy Maks idzie do Ivana, Bloo zostaje złapany przez starszego brata chłopaka, którego gonił chwilę temu. Ostatecznie ląduje w śmietniku, zaś Maks, zorientowawszy się, że zgubił Bloo, idzie go szukać. Po jakimś czasie, Maks odnajduje Bloo w parku, gdzie razem z nim jest Ivan, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy twierdzą, że Maks porzucił Bloo i to on kazał Tadkowi wrzucić go do kosza. W końcu Maks wyjaśnia całą sytuację. Wielka jagódka Maks przyprowadził Bloo do szkoły, by zaprezentować go na lekcji i przy okazji zareklamować dom pani Foster. W dowód wdzięczności za reklamę, Franka kupiła przyjaciołom dwa najlepsze bilety na lodowe szarady. Następnego dnia, Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster po Bloo, żeby pójść z nim na widowisko. Gdy myśli, że rozmawia z nim, okazuje się, że to jego klon wymyślony przez kolegów z klasy Maksa, zachwyconych oryginałem. Kiedy Bloo i Maks już mają iść, cała reszta klonów nagle stwierdza, że też chciałaby iść. Maks każe wszystkim Bloo stanąć w rzędzie, aby wybrać oryginalnego, ponieważ już sam nie wie, który jest który. Ostatecznie wybiera dwóch potencjalnych Bloo i zadaje im pytania. Po tych słowach, Maks jest już pewien, że to podróbka i wybiera drugiego kandydata, prawdziwego Bloo. Nagle Joe Lodowa Szarada odwiedza dom pani Foster i informuje, że lodowe szarady są odwołane. Maks wpada na pomysł, aby wszystkie klony Bloo wystąpiły jako wielka jagódka. Gdy widowisko trwa, Bloo jest z Maksem na widowni. Jest zniesmaczony faktem, że wszystkie klony wystąpiły na lodzie, a on prawdziwy nie. Słodki interes Maks spotyka Bloo przed domem, który sprzedaje lemoniadę w jesienny, deszczowy dzień. Próbuje wytłumaczyć mu, że o takiej porze nikt nie ma ochoty na zimny napój. Pani Foster w ramach podziękowań za próby zdobycia pieniędzy dla domu, daje mu talerz ciastek. Przechodzący obok ludzie zaczynają być zainteresowani ciastkami. Maks i Bloo zaczynają sprzedawać ciastka do czasu, kiedy pani Foster mówi, że piecze je tylko raz do roku. Następnego dnia, po wykradnięciu przepisu na ciastka przez Bloo, Maks, podobnie jak reszta lokatorów domu pani Foster, zaczyna pracować w kuchni, kiedy to Bloo zajmuje się marketingiem. Po kilku dniach, Maks nie jest zadowolony z tego, jak Bloo wykorzystuje innych. Kiedy próbuje powiedzieć Bloo, że ciastka pieczone kompletnie bez uczuć są niewypałem, ten ma klapki na oczach. Co więcej, w końcu wszystkich zwalnia, uznając, że źle pracują. Zostawia w załodze tylko Maksa, mówiąc, że najlepszego przyjaciela nie zwolni, lecz Maks mimo tego sam odchodzi. Dopiero po wybuchu domu Bloo wszystkich przeprasza, w tym i swego twórcę. Moja droga Franko Bloo spotyka Maksa w głównym holu, który pomaga France. Chwilę później, Franka idzie wyszykowana na spotkanie ze znajomymi. Bloo i Maks zaczęli się nią fascynować. Od tego czasu rozpoczął się między nimi spór o Frankę. Następnego dnia, obaj sądzą, że to właśnie w którymś z nich zakochana jest Franciszka. Następnie odkrywają rywali, takich jak Chris i książę z bajki, a ostatecznie Dylan Lee. Postanawiają współpracować, by wyeliminować konkurencję. Bloo co chwilę powtarza, że żaden z nich nie może równać się "temu" ideałowi męskości, a zwłaszcza nie Maks. Kiedy Franka idzie na randkę z Dylanem, Bloo z Maksem (oraz Chrisem) przebierają się za Orlando Bloo. W końcu nadchodzi ostra wymiana poglądów między Bloo i Maksem a Dylanem, który po chwili dostaje łomot od Franki. Tatuś Maks Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo spotyka się z Maksem w kuchni domu pani Foster, gdzie niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel poznaje Sera. Maks informuje go, że Ser ma alergię na kakao, a na dodatek przynosi dla niego sok jabłkowy. Bloo z przerażeniem pyta Maksa, co się tu dzieje, a ten odpowiada, że Ser to jego nowy zmyślony przyjaciel, młodszy brat Blooregarda. Bloo czuje się urażony, ponieważ nie rozumie, czemu Maks miałby wymyślać sobie nowego przyjaciela, skoro ma już Bloo. Chłopak stara się wyjaśnić, że wymyślił Sera przez przypadek, lecz Bloo mu przestaje ufać. Jest także oburzony, że okazuje się, iż będzie na równi ze swoim "młodszym bratem". Maks obiecuje Bloo, że mimo wymyślenia Sera, wszystko między nimi będzie tak jak dawniej. Proponuje także zjazd ze wzgórza w Alei Morw, dzięki czemu Bloo przestaje się gniewać. Entuzjazm Bloo gwałtownie opada, gdy okazuje się, iż Ser wybiera się na zjazd razem z nimi. Co więcej, podczas zjazdu gokartem ze wzgórza, Ser zaczyna krzyczeć ze strachu, przez co cały wieczór Maksa i Bloo jest zmarnowany. Następnego dnia, gdy Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster, widzi Blooregarda, który je chipsy i twierdzi, iż nie wie, gdzie jest Ser. Bloo w końcu zaprowadza Maksa w miejsce, gdzie zostawił Sera, lecz tam go nie ma. Po wielu poszukiwaniach, Bloo wskutek wyobrażania sobie różnych katastrof, które spotkałyby Sera, zmienia o nim zdanie. W końcu jednak w przytułku zjawia się Cler, twórczyni Sera i cała sytuacja się wyjaśnia. Maks i Bloo cieszą się z obrotu sprawy. Teraz moja kolej Maks i Bloo są w salonie gier zręcznościowych razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko. Decydują się złożenie wszystkich punktów i kupno za nie gumowego słonia. Gdy nadchodzi kolej Maksa na zabawę ze słoniem, jego największą rozrywką jest droczenie się z Bloo na temat nagrody. Dzień później, Maks słyszy to, jak Bloo mówi do siebie, że zepsuł słonia. Każe mu wygrać w salonie gier nowego słonia, inaczej powie reszcie, co zrobił. Bloo komplementuje Maksa, że to on jest lepszy w zdobywaniu punktów i podstępnie nakłania go do gry za niego, lecz chłopak prędko orientuje się z zamierzeń Bloo i każe mu zdobyć 500 punktów. Jakiś czas później Maks widzi Bloo, który zdobyte punkty wymienił na zęby Drakuli świecące w ciemności. Mówi mu, że jest samolubem i wychodzi. Jakiś czas później, Maks widzi Bloo leżącego na ziemi, pobitego przez osiedlową dziewczynę. Mówi, że szkoda jego czasu na dawanie Bloo nauczki i daje mu nowego słonia, kupionego w sklepie. Kto mieczem wojuje Zaraz po przyjściu Maksa do domu pani Foster, dowiaduje się on, że Bloo czeka pojedynek z Nowym, wielkim i strasznym zmyślonym przyjacielem. Maks radzi mu natychmiast uciec przed bójką, lecz Bloo postanawia poszukać pomocy u tyrana Maksa, Tadka. Zawiązuje z nim umowę, iż Tadek zajmie się Nowym, jeśli Maks pozwoli na mnóstwo kopniaków, wieczny szacunek władcy (Tadka) i to bez słowa skargi. Dodatkowo, Bloo dorzuca jeszcze propozycję, aby Maks nosił bluzkę "Maks sika do nocnika", na co Maks kategorycznie się nie zgadza. Po wielu prośbach Bloo, mimo wszystko, wyraża zgodę. Kiedy jednak okazuje się, że nawet Tadzio nie daje sobie rady z Nowym, Bloo, za namową Maksa, ucieka. Jakiś czas później Maks widzi Bloo ponownie w przytułku i zaniepokojony pyta się, co robi. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, bowiem już nadchodzi pora pojedynku. Słodki zapach sukcesu Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo odkrywa, że Eduardo, Koko i Chudy wystąpili w telewizji w programie Piątkowy Przyjaciel. Gdy Franka mówi mu, że to program dla porzuconych zmyślonych przyjaciół szukających rodziny, Bloo stwierdza, że woli sławę od Maksa. Okazuje się, że ośmiolatek wszystko słyszał. Bloo natychmiast ucieka do siedziby stacji telewizyjnej. Maks, Franka, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko nagle oglądają w telewizji ponownie program Piątkowy Przyjaciel, w którym występuje Bloo, udający sierotę. Maks mówi Bloo, że on nie jest do adopcji, na co Blooregard odpowiada, że to tylko część roli aktorskiej. Cała reszta nie jest zadowolona z działań Bloo. Chwilę potem, w drzwiach zjawia się Kip Snip, który oferuje Bloo karierę w Hollywood. Maks, widząc występ Bloo w reklamie dezodorantu, dzwoni do niego wzruszony, mówiąc, że jest bardzo dumny ze swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela i tego, że został gwiazdą. Kariera Bloo pnie się w górę, aż w końcu, gdy Maks ponownie dzwoni do przyjaciela, otrzymuje informację od asystenta gwiazdy, że najpierw musiałby się umówić. Czuje się lekko zmartwiony tym, że Bloo zaczyna bardziej interesować się karierą niż przyjaźnią z Maksem. left|200pxWieczorem, gdy Blooregard pragnie wrócić do domu pani Foster, Kip Snip mu zakazuje, mówiąc, że jeśli opuści plan filmowy, kontrakt zostanie zerwany. Kilka dni później, przemęczony Bloo spotyka się z fanami. Wśród widowni pojawiają się Maks, Chudy, Eduardo, Koko i Franka. Jednakże ochroniarz nie pozwala im na osobiste spotkanie z wielką gwiazdą. Kiedy Maks woła Bloo z daleka, ten jest na tyle zmęczony, że w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Kip Snip mówi niebieskiemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi, że już nie potrzebuje ośmiolatka. Radzi mu o nim zapomnieć raz na zawsze. Deszczowej nocy, Maks spogląda za okno i wspomina mile spędzone chwile ze swym zmyślonym przyjacielem. Bloo robi to samo. Obaj widzą za oknem gwiazdy na niebie, ułożone w napis I miss you ("Tęsknię za tobą"). Gdy Blooregard przeciera oczy ze zdziwienia, widzi inny napis: That was weird ("To było dziwne"). right|200px Po nieprzespanej nocy, Bloo mówi, że odchodzi i rezygnuje z dalszej kariery. Widząc stanowczość Blooregarda, Kip oznajmia mu, że Bloo należy do niego; to, co podpisał jeszcze w domu pani Foster, to nie był kontrakt aktorski, lecz papiery adopcyjne. Tymczasem, w domu pani Foster wszyscy czekają na występ Deo, który ma być emitowany w telewizji. Jedynie Maks nie ma ochoty oglądać Blooregarda na scenie, tłumacząc się, że skoro mu na nim nie zależy, to czemu miałoby Maksowi zależeć na Bloo. Stwierdza, że nie jest on już jego przyjacielem. Podczas występu, Bloo specjalnie wykorzystuje fakt, że widzi go miliony ludzie i zaczyna śpiewać m.in. o tym, jaki to Kip Snip jest okropny. Dopiero po wielu minutach występu, Maks przypadkiem słyszy alfabet Morse'a. W związku z tym, iż zarówno on, jak i Bloo, znają kod Morse'a, rozszyfrowuje on wiadomość: "Ratuj mnie, ratuj mnie, Maks". Razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko rusza na pomoc. Po pewnym czasie, Bloo podczas śpiewania kolejnej piosenki, zauważa swoich przyjaciół na scenie. Po zaciętej walce, niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel mówi, że należy do Maksa, a dezodorant Deo sprawia, że ludzie pachną gorzej, za co Kip Snip chwilę później zostaje aresztowany. Papa kujonku! Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo gra w Super Mega Blasteroidy 9. Gdy pobija rekord Maksa, natychmiast wybiera się do Maksa, aby mu go o tym poinformować. Szukając go po szkole, ostatecznie znajduje go w klasie przy książkach, kiedy cała reszta uczniów jest bawi się na przerwie. Z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest kujonem. Boi się o swoją reputację, że ludzie dowiedzą się, iż wymyślił go kujon. Gdy Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster, Bloo twierdzi, że poznał jego sekret i zaczyna twierdzić, że chłopak nawet nie ma na imię Maks. Ostatecznie zabiera go na przesłuchanie. Mówi Maksowi, że tylko kujony chodzą spać o dwudziestej drugiej dziesięć, a że on jest kujonem świadczy chociażby ostatnie miejsce w Super Mega Blasteroidach 9. Stwierdza, że jego twórca nie ma przyjaciół. Gdy Maks temu zaprzecza, zmyślony przyjaciel każe mu ich wymienić, po czym Maks wymienia tylko Bloo. Po jakimś czasie rozpaczliwie zgadza się z odkryciem Bloo, że jest kujonem. Bloo postanawia pomóc Maksowi być "cool" i "na czasie". Zaczynają brać przykład z ludzi w telewizji. Maksa czekają radykalne zmiany. Okazuje się jednak, że Maks robi z siebie pośmiewisko, w związku z czym wraca do pierwotnego stylu i nie chce się przejmować tym, czy go uważają za kujona, czy nie. Chwilę później, odwiedza go Bloo, któremu Maks mówi, że nie jest kujonem; wręcz przeciwnie, jest super, bo zyskał akceptację słynnego Jameza Withazee, który jednak uznaje zmyślonych przyjaciół za passé. Kiedy Bloo chce iść z Maksem na spotkanie z Jamezem, Maks odmawia i odchodzi. Tym razem, Bloo nie może znieść faktu, że Maks jest "wporzo" i że myśli, iż nie warto zadawać się z nim. Mija godzina trzecia popołudniu, a Maks nie odwiedza domu pani Foster, zatem Pan Zając natychmiast likwiduje ochronę przed adopcją Bloo. W parku, gdzie przebywają Maks i Jamez, pojawia się Bloo, który uciekł przed tłumem chcącym zaadoptować go dzieci. Jamez od razu bierze Blooregarda za kujona, a wszyscy zaczynają się z niego śmiać. Maks staje w obronie swojego przyjaciela, narażając się na opinię o obciachu ze strony innych. Po odejściu rozbawionej reszty ludzi, Maks wyjaśnia Bloo, że nie zakuwał na przerwie, tylko siedział w klasie za karę. Dziennikarz Bloo Bloo i Maks pracują przy tworzeniu gazety Bloo. Blooregard nazywa twórcę w tym czasie "małym", zaś "Maksem" zwie Chudego. Po jakimś czasie Maks i Bloo przyglądają się powrotowi do domu pani Foster Wujka Kieszonki, który wydaje się Bloo podejrzany, lecz Maks twierdzi, że Kieszonka jest super. Razem postanawiają napisać artykuł o nim do gazety. Gdy Bloo wydaje już artykuł, Maks mówi mu, że to stek bzdur, więc idzie z Bloo na wywiad z Wujkiem Kieszonką. Gdy Blooregard odnajduje torbę Kieszonki, ten ich wyprasza. Niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel znowu pisze mity, zatem Maks postanawia samemu napisać rzetelny artykuł. Po jakimś czasie, Bloo mówi Maksowi, że Kieszonka chce wysłać panią Foster do nieba, lecz ten jest zajęty przeszukiwaniem dokumentów. Radzi swojemu przyjacielowi przeczytanie książki Chłopiec, który wołał "Wilk!", lecz Bloo i tak nie rozumie jej morału. Niedługo później, Maks rozmawia z Bloo przez telefon, ale Wujek Kieszonka rozłącza połączenie i każe Bloo iść spać. Następnego dnia, Maks słucha tego, jak jego zmyślony przyjaciel mówi o sekrecie Wuja Kieszonki. Zaraz potem, Maks opowiada o swoim śledztwie, które okazuje się zgadzać z prawdą. Moja tak zwana żona Kiedy Maks i Bloo są w basenie, pan Zając prosi ich na słówko. W swoim gabinecie prosi ich, aby pilnowali Koko przed hojnym dobroczyńcą, Beniaminem Edwardem Factorem III. Obiecuje im za to kupno ścigaczy. W czasie wizyty Factora, Bloo i Maks zajmują się okiełznaniem Koko. Gdy dobroczyńca szczęśliwie opuszcza dom pani Foster, Bloo pyta Zająca o ścigacze, który mówi, że przyjdą pocztą. Maks dopowiada Bloo, że to był sarkazm. Odkrywa przy tym, że Blooregard nie ma bladego pojęcia, czym jest sarkazm i z Franką stara się go nauczyć sarkazmu. Blooregard, wiedząc już, że nie dostanie ścigaczy od Zająca, postanawia wyjść z Maksem na bankiet do Factora, aby zdobyć pieniądze na ścigacze, co wywołuje całkowite zdziwienie pana Zająca. Bloo i Maks na bankiecie przedstawiają się jako przedstawiciele fundacji Ścigacze Dla Brzdąców. Startują w zawodach przeciwko innym chętnym na forsę. Kiedy są już w finale przeciwko panu Zającowi i Koko, są w ścigaczach. Mimo wszystko, Maks chce walczyć dalej, tłumacząc się musem obronienia honoru jego i Bloo. Wygrywają pojedynek i ruszają po nagrodę. Factor wręcza im bezużyteczne przedmioty zamiast obiecanych dziesięciu milionów dolarów. Co więcej, trafiają do aresztu za wtargnięcie na cudzą posesję. Na końcu odcinka, Maks i Bloo, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, dostają ścigacze od pana Zająca. Sezon trzeci Zagubiony Mikołaj left|200px Maks i Bloo widzą, jak do domu pani Foster przychodzi mnóstwo zmyślonych świętych Mikołajów. Po raz pierwszy uświadamiają sobie, że święty Mikołaj nie istnieje. Obydwaj bardzo przeżywają tę informację. Blooregard postanawia udowodnić swojemu twórcy, że, mimo wszystko, Mikołaj istnieje. W nocy, Bloo dzwoni do Maksa i mówi mu przez telefon, że Zając odwołuje Boże Narodzenie. Maks, wiedząc, że to sprawka niebieskiego zmyślonego przyjaciela, nazywa go paskudnym kłamczuchem. Na końcu Maks stwierdza, że Mikołaj istnieje, m.in. dlatego, że tylko prawdziwy święty Mikołaj mógłby dać komuś tak niegrzecznemu jak Bloo węgiel. Eddie Potwór Na początku odcinka Bloo i Maks, razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko bawią się frisbee. W nocy, Maks, Bloo, Chudy i Koko jadą busikiem Fosterów poszukać Eduardo, który uciekł z domu. Dzień później, w jadalni Maks dopytuje się przyjaciół, czy znaleźli Eda, na co Bloo przedstawia mu kopię, sztucznego Eduardo. Jakiś czas później, podczas poszukiwań, kiedy ośmiolatek pokazuje wszystkim zdjęcie Eda, Bloo zajmuje się głupotami. Dopiero następnego dnia, Maks oznajmia swojemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi, Chudemu i Koko, że wie, gdzie jest Ed. Natychmiast jadą na złomowisko i tam starają się przekonać Eduardo do powrotu do domu pani Foster. Nie chcąc, by Ed ucierpiał podczas pojedynku, Chudy, Koko i Bloo przebierają się za Extremozaura, a Maks za jego właściciela. Tadek mści się na nich za to poprzez wrzucenie do klatki innego Extremozaura. Eduardo w końcu ratuje swoich przyjaciół. Czkawka odbijawka Maks prosi swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela, aby wystąpił w Konkursie Talentów Zmyślonych Przyjaciół. Bloo się nie zgadza, na co Maks zaświadcza, że nigdy wcześniej Blooregarda o nic nie prosił. Dopiero gdy dochodzi do spotkania Bloo z Richie'm i jego wymyślonym przyjacielem, Blake'em Wspaniałym, Bloo zgadza się na wzięcie udziału w konkursie. Maks każe jednak Bloo przed konkursem pozbycia się swojej ukochanej czkawki, na co zmyślony przyjaciel po przemyśleniu wyraża zgodę. Maks pomaga Bloo w pozbyciu się czkawki, lecz mimo wielu prób, nie udaje im się. W końcu postanawiają wykorzystać czkawkę Bloo jako atut. Gdy nadchodzi dzień konkursu, Bloo spotyka się z Maksem w kinoteatrze. Z trudem mówi mu, że ktoś ukradł mu czkawkę (przeszła mu). Po jakimś czasie czkawka mu wraca, wygrywa pojedynek z Blake'm (który posłużył się bekaniem), ale i tak nie wygrywa konkursu. Szkoła przetrwania right|200pxNa początku Maks i Bloo wspólnie proszą pana Zająca o pójście na piknik do lasu. W rzeczywistości Bloo nawet nie ma bladego pojęcia, o co prosi. Podczas wycieczki, Maksowi nie podoba się to, że Bloo przez cały czas jest leniwy oraz zdobywa pożywienie, jedząc wszystkie samemu. Ostatecznie po jakimś czasie Bloo i Maks są pozostawieni sobie na pastwę losu – cała reszta ginie. Kiedy zaczynają słyszeć odgłosy niedźwiedzia, decydują się na ucieczkę na drugi brzeg. Bloo, który zjadł dwie kanapki, ma kolkę i nie może przejść przez bujający się most. Maks ryzykuje i bierze Bloo na swoje plecy, ale zaraz po tym trafiają do wody i od tego czasu odnajdują resztę bohaterów. Księżna lamentów Bloo i Maks na początku zastanawiają się, dlaczego wszyscy znoszą nieznośną i wredną Księżną. Kiedy państwo Applebee postanawiają zaadoptować Księżną, uczestniczą w balandze na cześć pozbycia się jej. Następnego dnia, Maks wyjaśnia swojemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi, że Księżną zaadoptowali sąsiedzi Maksa, w związku z czym jego matka zastanawia się nad wyprowadzką do Singapuru, przez co Bloo zostanie oddany do adopcji i przygarnie go inne dziecko. Na wieść o tym, Bloo mówi, że jest za, jeśli miałaby go zaadoptować jakaś słodka blondynka. Ostatecznie przyjaciele decydują się na sabotaż. Wieczorem, włamują się do mieszkania rodziny Applebee i demolują wszystko, co napotykają na drodze. Później, w pokoju Maksa, Bloo i Maks przesłuchują przez ścianę rozmowę Księżnej z rodziną, i okazuje się, że są zadowoleni z całej demolki. Maks zaraz po tym zaczyna pakować walizki, lecz Bloo w tym czasie wpada na nowy pomysł i chwilę później przychodzi ze związaną Księżną. Nowy plan polega na zaniesieniu jej do domu pani Foster. Kiedy są już przed przytułkiem, napotykają zmyślonych przyjaciół i panią Foster, którzy starają się zapobiec ponownej obecności Księżnej. Po ataku jabłkami i marchewkami, Maks i Bloo zostają pokonani. Gdy dochodzą do siebie po jakimś czasie, żegnają się ze sobą. Maks prosi także Frankę, aby przekazywała Bloo listy od niego, kiedy zmyślony przyjaciel zostanie zaadoptowany. Wprawia to w zdziwienie całej reszty lokatorów i po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji, Księżna wraca do Fosterów, lecz to Bloo i Maks odtąd muszą się nią zajmować. Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Po raz pierwszy w odcinku widzimy Maksa obok Bloo, kiedy jedzą wspólnie pizzę, zamówioną przez Głuptaka. Po jakimś czasie okazuje się, że Bloo i Maks byli razem z Chudym, Edem, Koko i Głuptakiem na koncercie. Po powrocie, obserwują spotkanie Głuptaka z rodziną. Wyprawa do Europy Maks i Bloo, a także Chudy, Koko, Eduardo, pan Zając i Franka planują wycieczkę do Europy. Bloo jednak powoli zniechęca się do wyjazdu, na co Maks stara się go przekonać do kontynentu europejskiego i udaje mu się to. Później jednak Bloo ponownie nie chce jechać, gdyż woli posiedzieć z panią Foster. Następnie zmienia zdanie, zmienia i ostatecznie wybiera Europę za namowami Maksa. Kiedy na lotnisku Maks nie ma przy sobie biletów, Bloo jest rozczarowany i komentuje sytuację, że nie zrezygnowałby z niej za nic. Idź Goo, idź Kiedy Bloo wypoczywa na słońcu i czyta gazetę, Maks wspina się na drzewo po tobogan. Gdy Maks spada z drzewa, Bloo nawet nie zwraca uwagi na jego upadek. Jakiś czas później, Blooregard przynosi ciastka. Kiedy Maks dziękuje, Bloo natychmiast wszystkie zjada. Po chwili, Maks przedstawia Bloo Goo, a ta zaczyna wymyślać różne jego kopie i przeróbki. Kiedy Franka pyta, kto ją wpuścił do domu (typuje początkowo Blooregarda), Bloo, ku zdziwieniu Franciszki i Zająca, mówi, że to Maksa sprawka. Dzień później, Maks widzi Bloo i Goo podczas wspólnej zabawy. Gdy Goo zabiera Maksa ze sobą, by mu opowiedzieć o jego "problemie", Bloo cały czas za nimi idzie. Ostatecznie Goo wychodzi, Maks oznajmia z radością ten fakt Bloo, a ten każe nazywać siebie "Chester" (to imię wymyśliła mu Goo). Po nieokreślonym czasie, dom pani Foster jest pełen zmyślonych przyjaciół wymyślonych przez Goo, zaś Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo, Koko, Franka, pani Foster i pan Zając są zmuszeni spać w busiku Fosterki. Tam, pan Zając i Franka, uznając, że Maks jest przyczyną odwiedzin Goo, decydują, aby Maks przestał odwiedzać Fosterów. Jednocześnie zapewniają, że Bloo będzie miał zapewniony dach nad głową, jednak Maks ma się trzymać od niego i domu pani Foster z daleka. Dopiero kiedy Goo przestaje wymyślać sobie nowych przyjaciół, zakaz przestaje obowiązywać – Maks zaprzyjaźnia się z Goo, zaś Bloo stwierdza, że stała się nudziarą. Od zbrodni do zbrodni Maks odwiedza dom pani Foster kompletnie zdemolowany. Pyta Bloo, co się stało, a ten wyjaśnia, że stara się dostać karę od Zająca, by nie jeść tego. Błaga Maksa, by pomógł mu wpakować się w kłopoty. Oświadcza mu ponadto, że kiedy Bloo zostanie ukarany, Maks będzie nietykalny, ponieważ w domu pani Foster nie mieszka, przez co może zrobić co tylko sobie wymarzy. Maks po głębokim przemyśleniu wybiera skakanie na łóżku. Po jakimś czasie Franka wyrzuca Maksa z domu pani Foster razem z jego plecakiem, do którego Bloo włożył diamenty. Przez cały czas Bloo i Maks próbują znaleźć jakieś dostępne wejście do domu, lecz im się nie udaje, w związku z czym Maks wchodzi na górę po siatce na bluszcz (by ukryć się przed policją) i wyrzuca plecak, który potem trafia w ręce pana Zająca. Kraina pcheł Bloo, Maks, Chudy i Koko odkrywają, że Eduardo ma pchły. Jakiś czas później, Bloo prosi Maksa, żeby wymyślił dla niego pchły, jednak ten się nie zgadza. Bloo mówi, że jeśli Maks by o to poprosił Bloo, zrobiłby to dla niego (jeśli by mógł). Maks wyjaśnia, że nawet gdyby wymyślił pchły, to Blooregard nie ma futra, aby pchły na nim "zamieszkały". Po chwili wychodzi. Następnego dnia, Eduardo, pozbawiony futra, zamyka się za drzwiami, a Maks, widząc Bloo w futrze Eda, mówi mu, iż nie pomaga. Pod koniec odcinka, Bloo zaczyna cieszyć się, że ma nowe pchły. Kiedy jego twórca rzecze mu, że to kleszcze, które wysysają mu krew, ten nie wierzy i pada na ziemię. Fałszywy film 200px|left Kiedy Bloo gra w grę wideo, wita się z nim Maks, który przedstawia mu jego wideo dot. jego przyjaciół. Chce, aby Bloo zrecenzował go. Blooregard mówi przyjacielowi, iż film zapowiada się katastrofalnie i obiecuje mu montaż filmu. Dzień później, w szkole, Maks dostaje od Bloo zmontowany film i przedstawia go całej klasie. Nauczycielka idzie pokazać wideo dyrektorowi. Bloo cieszy się, że uczniowie byli zachwyceni, lecz Maks mówi mu, że go wpakował w kłopoty. Po powrocie od dyrektora, Maks prosi Bloo o pomoc w zrobieniu następnego filmu, tym razem do konkursu (dyrektor był zachwycony). Urażony Blooregard wcześniejszym zwątpieniem w niego, zgadza się na pomoc, pod warunkiem, że Maks oficjalnie go przeprosi, doceni i zacznie robić wygłupy. W domu pani Foster, Bloo i Maks pokazują reszcie zmontowany film. Po pewnym czasie zaczynają nagrywanie filmu, jednak potrzeba dużo pieniędzy, których zdobyciem musi zająć się Maks. W końcu gdy nadchodzi premiera filmu, film, w połowie zmontowany serialem Loren poznaje świat, jest skrytykowany przez widownię. Na koniec odcinka, Bloo i Maks ubolewają nad faktem przegranej. Wielkie wybory Bloo startuje w wyborach na prezesa domu, zaś Maks z Eduardo relacjonuje przebieg debaty wyborczej. Podczas przesłuchania Blooregarda, Maks pyta Bloo, co by zmienił jako prezes. Maks po chwili zaczyna wymieniać wszystkie "grzechy" Bloo odkąd mieszka w domu pani Foster, takie jak: * stłuczenie posągu pani Foster * otworzenie sekretnych drzwi, siejąc spustoszenie * rozpowszechnienie wideo ośmieszające pana Zająca * spowodowanie powodzi * wydanie przyjęcia wbrew regulaminowi * sabotowanie randki Franki * zniszczenie (gumowego) słonika * zszarganie reputacji Maksa w szkole * wysadzenie dachu Maks twierdzi, że skoro Bloo tak często miewa kłopoty, nie powinien siebie uznawać za odpowiedniego kandydata. Niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel zwala winę na regulamin pana Zająca. Spór o pokój Maksowi, zaraz po przyjściu do Fosterów, Zając zadaje pytanie "komu się dostanie". Nie wiedząc o co chodzi, Maks wybiera Masełko. Bloo, Chudy, Ed i Koko są rozczarowani. W pokoju przyjaciół, Bloo mówi Maksowi, że tym razem przegiął, ponieważ miał wybrać któregoś z członków gangu. Chłopak usprawiedliwia się faktem, że nie wiedział o co chodzi, i myślał, że to pytanie, kto ma dostać jakąś karę. W rzeczywistości chodziło o to, kto ma dostać pokój zwolniony po Point Dexterze. Jakiś czas później, Maks dyryguje Bloo, Chudym, Eduardo i Koko, kiedy oni grają instrumentami tak, aby zburzyć spokój Masełka. Następnie, zmieniają wystrój jego pokoju. W związku z tym, iż Masełko w ogóle się nie zniechęca, Bloo, Chudy, Ed i Koko ruszają w pogoń za nim, zaś Maks obserwuje ich z daleka. Czterdzieści pięć minut później, przyprowadza Jerry'ego, który pragnie zaadoptować Masełko, dzięki czemu ten się wyprowadza. Bloo dziękuje Maksowi za pomoc, lecz w tym samym czasie rozpoczyna się kłótnia, komu Maks pomógł. Szaleję za kartami Koko Maks prowadzi szkolną wycieczkę po domu pani Foster, którą psuje Bloo, na siłę próbując przypodobać się dzieciom. Maks krytykuje działania swojego przyjaciela. Jakiś czas później, po zniesieniu przez Koko kart ze zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi, chłopak mówi przyjacielowi, że karty z nim są najbardziej pospolite. Radzi mu przeprosić Koko, żeby zniosła mu kilka kart (wcześniej się na niego obraziła). Kiedy Bloo siłą próbuje zdobyć od innych karty, nadchodzi kolej na Maksa. Dostaje od niego karty po ciągłym wyciu mu nad uchem. Później zamienia się z nim kilkoma kartami z nowej i starej serii. Gdy Bloo zdobywa już dużą ilość kart, mówi Maksowi, że Koko powiedziała mu, iż nie ma jeszcze jednej do pełnej kolekcji. Kiedy Maks z Bloo przegląda wszystkie karty, aby dowiedzieć się, jakiej brakuje, nagle doznaje olśnienia. Przyprowadza Bloo do lustra, aż ten orientuje się, że nie ma karty z samym sobą. Za pomoc, Bloo daje swojemu twórcy buziaka w policzek. Sezon czwarty Wyzwanie dla superprzyjaciół Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- W czasie gdy Franka, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko starają się okiełznać Extremozaura, który niszczy miasto, Bloo i Maks obserwują całą sytuację zza szyby busika Fosterów. Okazuje się, że mają w planach budowę domku na drzewie. Nagle pojawia się I Kto Mi Podskoczy Man, który ratuje wszystkich i rozpoczyna walkę z potworem. Maks jest wyraźnie zafascynowany superbohaterem, w przeciwieństwie do swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Jakiś czas później, I Kto Mi Podskoczy Man wprowadza się do domu pani Foster, Maks zainteresowany przysłuchuje się jego wykładowi, kiedy Bloo bezskutecznie próbuje przyciągnąć jego uwagę, opowiadając o postępach w budowie domu na drzewie. Superbohater wkrótce proponuje chłopakowi przejażdżkę, lecz Bloo protestuje, tłumacząc mu, że Maks jest jego przyjacielem i powinien teraz z nim wybrać kafelki do łazienki. Ośmiolatek jednak wybiera spędzenie wolnego czasu z I Kto Mi Podskoczy Manem. Następnego dnia, Bloo i Maks są w sklepie z materiałami budowlanymi. Tam Maks cały czas opowiada o wczorajszym dniu spędzonym z superbohaterem. Okazuje się, że Maks wie już niemal wszystko na temat zmyślonego bohatera, i jest już z nim zżyty. Co więcej, wybiera walkę z I Kto Mi Podskoczy Manem przeciwko Nemezis, zostawiając Bloo na pastwę losu. Po wygranej walce z Nemezis, Bloo widzi I Kto Mi Podskoczy Mana oraz Maksa w parku. Bloo komentuje do siebie: "Jak go tak kochasz, Maks, to się z nim ożeń", aż widzi, że superbohater proponuje mu zostanie jego pomocnikiem, na co chłopak się zgadza. Rankiem, Bloo obserwuje przez okno gotowy domek na drzewie. Przychodzi mu na myśl Maks i szybko biegnie go odwiedzić. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, widzi, że jest tam biuro I Kto Mi Podskoczy Mana oraz Super Maksa. Niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel postanawia również zostać bohaterem, by zyskać uznanie u ośmiolatka. Do salonu fryzjerskiego Salon de Sissé, w którym jest Maks razem z superbohaterem i Nemezis, przybywa Bloo (jako Błękitny Mściciel). Przez przypadek pozwala Nemezis uciec z rąk I Kto Mi Podskoczy Mana, co powoduje zdenerwowanie u Maksa. Odrzucony Bloo zaczyna płakać i po chwili rozpoczyna rozmowę z Nemezis, która przekonuje go do zemsty na chłopcu. Po wielu dniach, Lord Jednoskoczek (Bloo) wiąże Super Maksa w pralni i tworzy pułapkę dla I Kto Mi Podskoczy Mana, który w nią wpada. Blooregard po pozbyciu się superbohatera, rozwiązuje chłopaka i mówi mu, że od tej pory będą Najlepszymi Kumplami (NK). Maks jednak rozpoczyna walkę z Jednoskoczkiem, podczas której Nemezis zdejmuje kostium Jednoskoczka Bloo, nie mogąc znieść wystąpienia przeciwko niej. Maks w tym czasie orientuje się, że Bloo był Lordem Jednoskoczkiem. Kiedy Nemezis wszczyna bój z Bloo, Maks mu pomaga, aż nagle I Kto Mi Podskoczy Man wstaje i oznajmia wszystkim, że tylko on ma prawo ciągnąć za włosy swoją Nemesiostrę. Na końcu odcinka widzimy pogodzonych Bloo i Maksa w swoim domku na drzewie. Zaczynają jednak kłótnię, kto jest czyim pomocnikiem. Wspólne zdjęcie W czasie gdy Maks odwiedza dom pani Foster, wita go Bloo i mówi mu, że będzie robione grupowe zdjęcie, a on wymyślił najlepszy kawał w dziejach. Zając pozwala chłopakowi obejrzeć stare fotografie, w zamian za to, że powstrzyma on wybryki Blooregarda. W piwnicy, Bloo i Maks obserwują zdjęcia w albumie. Odnajdują zdjęcie, na którym są tylko pani Foster oraz Franka. Zaczynają zastanawiać się, co się stało z resztą przyjaciół. Gdy pytają się innych, co się stało, nikt im nie chce odpowiedzieć. Ponownie wymyślają możliwości zniknięcia zmyślonych przyjaciół i ich późniejszego powrotu, aż orientują się, że od zdjęcia, w którym wszyscy zniknęli, nie ma Głupka, który na poprzednich zdjęciach wykonywał różne kawały. Dowiadują się, że to jego sprawka. Po jakimś czasie spotykają Goo i mówią jej o tajemniczym zdjęciu. Analizując zdjęcie w piwnicy, zauważają, że zdjęcie było zrobione o godzinie piątej, kiedy wszystkie inne o godzinie szóstej. W końcu Maks z Goo wpadają na teorię, że Głupek jako jedyny wiedział o tym, że zdjęcie było robione godzinę wcześniej, a ten nikomu nie powiedział. Bloo jednak uznaje tę hipotezę za mało przekonującą. Kiedy zdjęcie jest już robione, Bloo, będący w piwnicy, pociąga wajchę i wszyscy spadają ze schodów na dół i mówi Maksowi, że to właśnie w ten sposób Głupek "zepsuł" zdjęcie. Wykorzystaj dzień right|200px Maks zastaje Bloo w łazience, z makijażem na twarzy, całującego lustro. Chłopak pyta, gdzie jest reszta mieszkańców, a ten odpowiada, że po prostu zniknęli i zaczyna wymyślać różne sposoby ich zniknięcia. Maks odnajduje w kuchni kartkę informującą o tym, że wszyscy pojechali na plażę (oprócz Bloo). Kiedy Blooregard jest zły, że go zostawiono, twórca przekonuje go, że przecież są w domu samemu i mogą robić, co tylko zechcą. Po bezsensownym lataniu po domu, Bloo i Maks decydują się na: * oglądanie filmów Franki dla dorosłych * zostawienie pułapki przy drzwiach * wielką ucztę w kuchni * zjazd ze schodów * poszukiwanie skarbu pani Foster * rzucanie piłką * przeszukanie pokoi Po tym wszystkim, wszyscy wracają do domu pani Foster i zastają Bloo i Maksa sprzątających podłogę. Na końcu odcinka widzimy ich oglądających prognozę pogody w telewizji. Sąsiedzkie spory W Dniu Adopcji, Maks, po przybyciu do domu pani Foster, od razu jest wciągany przez Bloo pod ławę. Blooregard mówi mu, że musi pomóc mu oraz Chudemu. Maks jednak jest urażony faktem odegrania Orlando Bloo bez niego. Po wyjaśnieniu problemu, Maks wpada na plan zdobycia formularzy. Zanosi Bloo w plecaku do Riversa, podając się za przyjaciela małego Juniora. Kiedy Maks idzie do Juniora, Bloo idzie szukać formularzy. Ostatecznie Maks zostaje wyrzucony z domu, i mówi reszcie, że Bloo tam został. Po pewnym czasie Bloo udaje się opuścić spokojnie dom Riversa, lecz okazuje się, że Blooregard wziął nie te papiery, co powinien. Są to wiersze do Madame Foster, które Maks i Bloo zaczynają czytać na głos Riversowi (choć początkowo zamierzali ponownie udać się do niego jako Orlando Bloo). Po tym wszystkim, pan Rivers oddaje papiery. Kiedy Adopcyjna Sobota się już kończy, Bloo i Maks stwierdzają, że Junior wcale się z nich nie nabijał, tylko szukał kogoś do zabawy, jednak gdy Junior i jego zmyślony przyjaciel ponownie wytykają przyjaciołom język, Bloo i Maks biegną za samochodem w odwecie. Piekielny sen left|200px W mieszkaniu Maksa, w nocy, Maks budzi się i zauważa Bloo w swoim pokoju. Zmyślony przyjaciel proponuje twórcy chipsa, ten zaś pyta, jak Blooregard dostał się do środka. Okazuje się, iż Bloo ukradł Maksowi klucz i dorobił, co więcej, planuje nocną imprezę. Maks się nie zgadza, bojąc się, że obudzi się jego matka i wszystko zauważy; przypomina swojemu przyjacielowi także o tym, że mama kazała mu się go pozbyć, lecz Bloo kompletnie nic nie pamięta. Chłopak każe Blooregardowi iść do domu, ten w tym czasie woła Chudego i Eda, żeby już poszli. Zdziwiony ośmiolatek ma pretensje do Bloo, że przyprowadził tu jeszcze Chudego i Eduardo. Po pewnym czasie Maks ponownie mówi, by poszli do domu, Bloo jednak mówi, że nie mają zamiaru wracać ciemnymi ulicami, po czym chłopak niechętnie zgadza się na ich zaczekanie do rana. Niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel przypomina w tym czasie, że to nocna impreza, i się podczas niej nie śpi. Ośmiolatek nagle zasypia i budzi się dopiero pół godziny później, zastaje wówczas Bloo podczas robienia kawału Tadkowi. Udaje mu się przeszkodzić w obudzeniu Tadka, przez co Bloo zaczyna mieć pretensje do twórcy. Maks zaczyna go wyzywać i wychodzi z Bloo z pokoju. Bloo tym razem decyduje się na wykonanie tego samego psikusa tym razem na matce Maksa i Tadzia. Maks ponownie psuje numer. Znużony Blooregard włącza światło w garderobie matki, by udało się zdjęcie, które robi Ed aparatem, po czym Maks zaczyna je wyłączać, by nie obudzić mamy. Kiedy Bloo i Maks słyszą hałas w jadalni, biegną na miejsce i widzą Chudego przesuwającego lodówkę. Maks mówi wszystkim, że jeśli dalej wszyscy będą hałasować, obudzą mamę, a ta zabroni Maksowi odwiedzać codziennie dom pani Foster; Bloo w ten czas pyta Maks, czemu wcześniej o tym nie mówił (choć już o tym wspomniał). Nagle Goo i Koko próbują wprosić się na imprezę, kiedy Maks próbuje dyplomatycznie wmówić im, że nie ma żadnej imprezy, Bloo wtrąca się i mówi, że jest, ale nie dla dziewczyn. Po chwili chłopak zgadza się na wejście dziewczyn. Bloo jest zażenowany. Po pewnym czasie Bloo, Maks i cała reszta zaczynają grać w "Prawda czy wyzwanie". Kiedy Maks mówi Goo, że oszukuje, Bloo zaczyna trząść jego głową i każe przestać, inaczej chłopacy przegrają. Gdy Eduardo idzie przynieść smakołyk, zaczyna hałasować, lecz Bloo zabrania Maksowi wyjść z pokoju, gdyż przez to stracą punkty. Zaczyna się między nimi szarpanina. Kiedy Eduardo wraca, wyzywa Bloo, by spytał się mamy, czy wypije koktajl; Bloo idzie, lecz Maks go zatrzymuje. Po pewnym czasie zaczyna się nowa zabawa, jest nią seans spirytystyczny. Podczas seansu, do mieszkania Maksa wchodzi Ser. Blooregard jest zdenerwowany faktem, że Maks odsyła swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela do Fosterów, a Ser może przebywać u niego do woli. Twórca wyjaśnia mu, że Ser jest sąsiadem chłopaka. Po pewnym czasie budzi się Tadek i mama. Maks postanawia odwrócić uwagę matki, zaś Bloo i inni mają zająć się Tadziem. Kiedy Maks jest w sypialni mamy, wchodzi Bloo. Mówi przyjacielowi, że to była najlepsza nocna impreza i wychodzi. Chwilę później wraca i proponuje mu następne nocne spotkanie, chłopak kategorycznie się nie zgadza, i Bloo ostatecznie opuszcza lokum. Po dłuższym czasie nagle Maks zauważa dziurę w dachu i widzi tam swych przyjaciół, którzy przyszli po zostawione zdjęcia, po chwili mdleje. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- right|200pxMaks zastaje Bloo rozmawiającego przez telefon. Dziwny uśmieszek Blooregarda intryguje chłopaka. Mówi mu o konkursie jedzenia pasztecików, lecz Bloo zaczyna się śmiać i wtedy Maks domyśla się, iż jego zmyślony przyjaciel znowu chce zrobić dla niego przyjęcie niespodziankę. Chłopiec najpierw postanawia śledzić Bloo, aż dezinformowany rozmyśla nad planem przyjaciela. Decyduje się go powstrzymać. Po pewnym czasie Maks mówi Zającowi, że na każdym takim przyjęciu Bloo go poniża. W przeszłości Blooregard przyszedł z prezentami do Maksa, gdy się kąpał, pił wodę z miski dla psa lub gdy był ubrany w damskie ciuszki. Dlatego też nie cierpi przyjęć. Później, Maks oznajmia Bloo, że pan Zając zabronił zorganizowania imprezy. Blooregard jednak nie reaguje i dalej czyta czasopismo, więc Maks zaczyna mieć urojenia prześladowcze. Dopiero jakiś czas później Bloo mówi do Maksa (znowu), że nie ma przyjęcia. Chłopak mu nie ufa i rusza znaleźć jakiś trop. Po wielu poszukiwaniach, Maks zaczyna powoli wierzyć Blooregardowi. W ten czas dom pani Foster odwiedza klaun, toteż ośmiolatek już zmienia zdanie. Bloo mu mówi, że to zmyślony klaun, co okazuje się później prawdą. Maks już stuprocentowo ufa swojemu przyjacielowi. Nagle w drzwiach zjawia się Goo, która mówi, że przyszła na przyjęcie. Gdy zauważa Bloo, doznaje olśnienia i mówi, że przyszła tak naprawdę do Artiego. Maks jest już pewien przyjęcia. Kiedy Bloo mówi w gabinecie Zająca reszcie, że Maks dowiedział się o przyjęciu, całą scenę widzi Maks. Po tym, jak Maks przeszkadza innym w przygotowaniach do imprezy, Bloo zaczyna szukać twórcy i wpada w pułapkę przez chłopca zrobioną. Po pewnym czasie Bloo wchodzi do pokoju i widzi Maksa wiążącego taśmą Koko i Goo. Maks zaczyna go przepraszać i go ściska, przez co w chytry sposób udaje mu się go również związać. Później jednak okazuje się, że Bloo przewidział każe posunięcie Maksa i przygotował już wcześniej plan B. Dowiaduje się o tym Maks. Nagle wszyscy oznajmiają Maksowi, że to nie było przyjęcie dlań, lecz dla Artiego. Uznają chłopaka za podłego i wstrętnego. Ten w tym czasie pyta Bloo, czemu wcześniej nie powiedział, że organizuje przyjęcia dla kogoś innego. Po zastanowieniu, prosi zmyślonego przyjaciela, by pomógł mu w zorganizowaniu nowego przyjęcia dla Artiego. Maks i Bloo zaczynają dekorować na nowo bibliotekę. Bloo proponuje Maksowi przebranie się za klauna, by bardziej uszczęśliwić małego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Maks się zgadza, a Bloo zaprasza innych na przyjęcie. Ośmiolatek robi z siebie pośmiewisko, by rozbawić Artiego, i po chwili dowiaduje się, że to była część planu Bloo. Zmyślony przyjaciel mówi chłopakowi, że nigdy z nim nie wygra. Autobus dla nas dwóch Bloo przyjeżdża po Maksa do szkoły skradzionym autobusem. Chłopak wnet pyta Bloo, o co chodzi. Każe zwrócić autobus pani Foster. Ponieważ Bloo tworzy stłuczki z innymi pojazdami, Maks zasiada za kierownicą, lecz na krótko, gdyż on w ogóle nie umie prowadzić. Stara się nawigować zmyślonego przyjaciela, jak dotrzeć do przytułku. Gdy trafiają pod dom pani Foster, Bloo postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu z innym autem, przez co przyjaciele wyjeżdżają z miasta. Po jakimś czasie Bloo i Maks są na stacji benzynowej. Bloo próbuje dostać się do toalety, a Maks rozmawia przez telefon z Chudym i prosi, by ich krył. Następnie, Bloo i Maks trafiają do restauracji Mamy Joan, gdzie Blooregard chce iść do toalety. Ponieważ wejście jest tylko dla personelu, Bloo i Maks szybko rozpoczynają pracę u Mamy Joan. Później, Maks i Bloo wjeżdżają na autostradę. W związku z tym, iż Bloo się nie zatrzymuje przed szlabanem, a Maks próbuje wyrzucić pieniądze przez okno (i mu się to nie udaje), wjeżdżają na drogę nielegalnie i zaczyna gonić ich policja. Gdy policjant zatrzymuje autokar, Bloo płaci kilkadziesiąt centów i podaje się za Franciszkę Foster, Maks w tym czasie siedzi za nim. W czasie gdy policjant idzie sprawdzić dokumenty Franki, Bloo szybko odjeżdża. Bloo prosi o wybaczenie tego, lecz Maks mu mówi, że to najlepsze, co dzisiaj zrobił. Później widzimy, że Bloo i Maks przyjęli do autokaru wielu autostopowiczów, później także Eduardo. Jadą za jego prośbą do sklepu Szalonego Larry'ego. Po zakupie materaca, wracają do domu. Bloo oznajmia, że to była świetna wycieczka, zaś Maks mdleje. Ser – wielka szycha Maks i Bloo pomagają w porządkach domu pani Foster, gdyż przyjedzie ekipa telewizyjna nagrać o nim reportaż. W salonie gier, gdy Maks sprząta, mówi "Co za flejtuch rzuca śmieci na podłogę?" i widzi, że to Blooregard. Nagle widzą Sera, którego Maks później wyprasza. Później, Bloo i Maks są przed domem pani Foster, gdyż pan Zając kazał wszystkim opuścić budynek. Dowiadują się o nowym systemie bezpieczeństwa, przez który jednak nie można wejść do środka. Nastają konsultacje z Serem, który jako jedyny wie, jaki jest kod. Bloo i Maks uczestniczą w różnych sposobach wydobycia informacji od zmyślonego przyjaciela. Bloo rządzi Maks widzi Bloo przed domem, który buduje coś z kartonów. Chłopak myśli, że to fort i postanawia pomóc przyjacielowi. W rzeczywistości Maks samemu kontynuuje "budowę". Bloo mówi Maksowi, że decyduje się na otwarcie domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół Bloo. Maks krytykuje ten pomysł, lecz Bloo go lekceważy. Następnego dnia, Bloo wmawia Maksowi, że w domu Bloo są zmyśleni przyjaciele. Steruje kukiełkami i przebiera się za zmyślonego przyjaciela. Maks zaczyna go wyśmiewać, a Blooregard ma dość jego negatywnego nastawienia. Chłopak mówi lokatorom domu pani Foster o tym, że Bloo czuje się niedoceniony i razem z resztą postanawia go docenić. Bloo jest poruszony dyplomem, który dostał od nich. Ten jednak okazuje się być dyplomem dla Madame Foster, zatem Bloo żegna się z resztą. Po wielu dniach, Maks próbuje pogodzić się z Bloo i proponuje mu zakończenie tego, na co Bloo prezentuje mu Chucka, niby zmyślonego przyjaciela, w rzeczywistości kota. Podczas spotkania Bloo i Maksa, zmyślony przyjaciel oddaje kota do adopcji. Chłopak nie chce już się kłócić i idzie sobie. Po pewnym czasie, Maks przychodzi do Bloo go przeprosić, aż zauważa, że Bloo poszedł ratować Chucka. Na wzgórzu odnajduje razem z Chudym, Koko, Eduardo, Franką i panią Foster Bloo z kotem na zwisającym nad strumieniem drzewie. Ostatecznie ratuje go Madame Foster. Maks przeprasza Bloo, lecz ten również decyduje się przeprosić twórcę. Godzą się ze sobą, a później obserwują oddanie Chucka rodzinie, która go zaadoptowała, a następnie Phyllis. Gdy Bloo przynosi dziewczynie prawdziwego zmyślonego przyjaciela, twórca gratuluje mu dobrego uczynku. Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem Maks zabiera Bloo ze sobą do szkoły w plecaku, aby uratować zmyślonych przyjaciół, których wychowawczyni Maksa zamyka na zapleczu. Podczas lekcji, Bloo wychodzi z plecaka i robi wielkie zamieszanie, przez co wychowawczyni również i go wyrzuca na zaplecze. Wieczorem, Maks czeka na Bloo pod domem pani Foster. Blooregard wychodzi z wnętrza ziemi, udało mu się przekopać tunel ze szkoły do przytułku. Gdy Maks zaczyna się żalić na temat zmyślonych przyjaciół więzionych w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, Bloo troszczy się wyłącznie o zabawki skonfiskowane uczniom. Chłopak idzie uratować Małego Lincolna i Łosia, Bloo w tym czasie gra. Maks mówi im o domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół i zaprowadza ich tam. Następnego dnia, Maks, Franka i pan Zając są zamknięci w szafce przez Lincolna. Orientują się, że w domu został jeszcze, oprócz pani Foster, Bloo, lecz ten cały czas jest zajęty grą. Nagle ten musi znaleźć nowe baterie, więc ratuje Maksa, Frankę i Zająca, i zaczyna szukać baterii w schowku. Maks dziękuje Bloo za uratowanie (nawet nie wierzył, że ich uratuje) mimo wszystko. Udawaj albo nie Na początku odcinka widzimy Bloo i Maksa grających na konsoli w wyścigi samochodowe. Nagle siadają korki, więc wszyscy decydują się na udawanie: Maks zostaje Rexem Karzalotem, a Bloo jego pomagierem, Bloonanem Blablarzyńcą. W wyobraźni, Lord Sznocart pojmał Rexa Karzalota i Bloonana Blablarzyńcę, zatem muszą oni iść na międzygalaktyczny koncert Hilary Britney Lollipop Star. Bloo i Maks wpadają w kłótnię z Goo, wymyślając coraz to nowsze bronie, które miałyby wygrać z przeciwnikiem. Gdy prąd znowu działa, przyjaciele wracają do gry na konsoli. Dzień później, Bloo przebiera się za Meksykanina i mówi Maksowi, żeby udawał, iż go nie zna. Kiedy mają wychodzić z domu Fosterów, napotykają Omnizota, który zaczyna ich ścigać. Gdy Bloo i Maks uciekają, Bloo skręca i udaje mu się uciec. Mimo wszystko, obydwaj trafiają do piwnicy, gdzie zostają związani do dużych głośników. Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory chcą wydobyć z nich informację, gdzie jest najwspanialsza rzecz we wszechświecie. Ponieważ przyjaciele nie mają bladego pojęcia, o co chodzi, Omnizot prezentuje im Hilary Britney Lollipop Star, odwieczną broń potworów. Goo jednak nie potrafi zabić swym głosem Bloo i Maksa, więc potwory decydują się na inną broń. Reszta przyjaciół cały czas słyszy wołanie Blooregarda i chłopca o pomoc. Okazuje się później jednak, że narzędziem tortur była maszyna do łaskotania. Goo uwalnia chłopców i każe im ponownie bawić się w udawanie. Ostatecznie Bloo, Maks, Goo i Koko trafiają w ręce potworów, w tym czasie przychodzi Eduardo jako Edzio Piekarz. Jego placki były najwspanialszymi rzeczami na świecie. Na końcu odcinka, widzimy Bloo i Maksa jedzących placki. W rzeczywistości jednak każdy sobie je zmyślił, oprócz Blooregarda, który nie rozumiał aluzji. Poszukiwany Chudy 200px|left Na początku odcinka Bloo i Chudy podziwiają Zjazd Twórców Zmyślonych Przyjaciół. Bloo jest oburzony faktem, że nie może w nich uczestniczyć, wolałby spotkać się z Maksem po wielu latach. Ma do niego pretensje, że odwiedzają się codziennie. Przyjaciele także odkrywają, że na zjeździe nie zjawił się twórca Chudego. Po zniknięciu Chudego, Bloo i Maks razem z Franką, Eduardo, Niną, Koko, Adamem i Douglasem uczestniczą w jego poszukiwaniach. W samolocie powrotnym, po odnalezieniu Jordana Michaelsa i Chudego, niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel i jego twórca grają na konsoli. Sezon piąty Idź Ser, idź Maks, Franka i Ser przyjeżdżają do kina po Blooregarda. W autobusie, kiedy Maks próbuje okiełznać Sera, Bloo wciąż rozpamiętuje film o kosmitach. Później przyjeżdżają do dentysty, odebrać Koko i Eduardo. Po pewnym czasie, Bloo wyjawia Maksowi, że Ser jest kosmitą, na co Maks wyrzuca jego czasopismo i każe przestać robić z siebie głupka. Na końcu odcinka, Bloo i Maks widzą siebie w więzieniu. Blooregard mówi twórcy, że jest bohaterem, zaś Maks stwierdza, że jego przyjaciel jest po prostu palantem. Dolary za towary Maks i Bloo jadą na pchli targ. Tam podziwiają sztuczną mangustę i kobrę, którą Bloo chce kupić. Maks jednak uważa ją za obrzydlistwo. Starają się przekonać handlarza do obniżenia ceny. Gdy Bloo odnajduje studolarówkę, pragnie ją wydać, lecz Maks mu mówi, że nie należy do niego, toteż nie powinien jej sobie przywłaszczać. Razem z Eduardo szukają właściciela banknotu. Na końcu odcinka, przepraszają Eduardo razem z panią Foster, panem Zającem, Chudym, Koko i Franką za karygodne zachowanie. Dosyć tego szycia right|200px Bloo i Maks są razem w parze na wycieczce do wesołego miasteczka, na Wymiotną Kometę. Zakładają się, kto pierwszy zwymiotuje. Blooregard, widząc, że pani Foster jedzie swym samochodem, postanawia być z nią w parze. Maks zostaje w parze z kimś innym. Kiedy ośmiolatek jest już w lunaparku, zauważa Bloo, który jest w sklepie tekstylnym za panią Foster. Blooregard prosi o uwolnienie, lecz Maks wybiera przejażdżkę na kolejce górskiej. Na końcu odcinka, Bloo dociera na Wymiotną Kometę balonem i pierwszy wymiotuje, bowiem Maks dopiero stał w kolejce. Okazuje się jednak, że zakład polegał na tym, że kto pierwszy zwymiotuje, ten przegrywa, nie tak jak Bloo myślał. Coś starego, coś dla Bloo Przyjaciele organizują występ dla emerytów z domu spokojnej starości z okazji Dnia Pomocy Społecznej. Bloo stara się zamieszkać w nim na zawsze. W tym czasie, Maks dowiaduje się od Franki, że Blooregarda nikt nie widział cały dzień. Chłopak odnajduje swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela dopiero podczas wywieszania plakatów, informujących o jego zaginięciu. Bloo, któremu udało się zamieszkać w domu starców, przedstawia Staremu Zrzędzie i Hugo Maksa jako swego wnuczka. Po tym, jak Maks każe Bloo wrócić do domu pani Foster, zmyślony przyjaciel każe Hugo wynieść Maksa. Wieczorem, Maks spotyka Bloo razem z panią Foster. Próbują go przekonać do opuszczenia domu starców. Ośmiolatek pyta Blooregarda, jakie są jego ulubione owoce. Kiedy zmyślony przyjaciel odpowiada, że śliwki, Maks mu mówi, że prawdziwy Bloo nie lubi żadnych owoców. Blooregard decyduje się na powrót, a w trakcie wychodzenia z domu starców, zdradza Maksa i panią Foster Hugo, przez co ten wyrzuca chłopaka. Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy Bloo przez cały odcinek opowiada Maksowi historię o Bloo Superkolo. Na końcu odcinka okazuje się, że gameboy Maksa został zepsuty przez zmyślonego przyjaciela. Gwiazda tandety Kiedy Maks spotyka się z Bloo, ten mówi mu o Pizza Party. Bloo jest zły na członków zespołu, gdyż nie chcieli go przyłączyć do siebie, a Maks zostaje menadżerem grupy. Później, Bloo widzi, że Maks sprzedaje płytę Pizza Party. Wyzywa zespół na pojedynek. Podczas koncertu, Bloo nie zna słów swojej piosenki. Maks, Chudy, Koko, Eduardo, Bloppy Majtas, Fluffy, Yogi Boo Boo i Billy Kałamarnica postanawiają mu pomóc. Po koncercie, Maks gratuluje Bloo świetnych efektów specjalnych. Ubiec pannę młodą Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Na początku odcinka widzimy, że Maks i Bloo starają się zdewastować podwieczorek Księżnej. Nagle Maks żegna się z Blooregardem i szybko odchodzi. Po pewnym czasie, Bloo odnajduje Maksa i widzi, że jest z panią Foster i Franką – rozmawiają o ślubie. Blooregard myśli, że jego przyjaciel wychodzi za mąż. Na dachu, rozmawia z Monsieurem Oui o Maksie. Dzień później, Maks już jest gotowy i chce na nowo zniszczyć przyjęcie Księżnej. Zastaje jednak Bloo scharakteryzowanego na dorosłą osobę, wyrafinowanego światowca, który nie chce się już bawić w dziecinne zabawy. Cały dzień spędzają na czytaniu gazety. Gdy Maks wraca do domu, prosi Bloo, żeby następny dzień był o wiele ciekawszy. Następnego dnia, Bloo chce z Maksem naprawiać szopę. Bloo cały czas psuje różne sprzęty i zmusza Maksa do ich naprawy, myśląc, że to sprawi, że chłopak się usatysfakcjonuje z dnia w ten sposób spędzonego. Okazuje się to jednak nieprawdą. Bloo wpada na kolejny pomysł. Zakłada wąsy i mówi Maksowi, że idzie do pracy. Gdy w końcu o godzinie piątej Bloo kończy swą "pracę", idzie spotkać się z twórcą i decyduje się na zabawę z nim. "Wspaniałą rozrywką" okazuje się być jednak spłacanie rachunków. Maks ma już dosyć i postanawia wyjść, ale Bloo wpada na nowy pomysł, oglądanie telewizji. Chłopak się zgadza. Gdy Maks przełącza na "dziecinne" programy, Bloo decyduje się włączyć transmisję rozgrywki golfa. Ośmiolatek jest już na tyle znudzony, że pyta zmyślonego przyjaciela, co z nim się dzieje i opuszcza dom pani Foster. Bloo próbuje go zatrzymać i stwierdza, że wychodzi ze względu na ten ślub. Maks jest zdziwiony, że Bloo wie o ślubie. Blooregard żali się Maksowi, że mimo iż są przyjaciółmi, to twórca nic mu nie powiedział. Bloo stawia Maksowi ultimatum, że jeśli opuści próg domu pani Foster, z nimi koniec. Maks wychodzi. Po pewnym czasie niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel decyduje się zniszczyć ślub Maksa, uznając, że jeśli Maks nie będzie jego, to będzie niczyi. Aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie ślub ma miejsce, przeszukuje apartament Maksa. W kościele, Maks jest drużbą na ślubie swojego kuzyna. Blooregard demoluje ceremonię i Maks mu przyznaje gratulacje, jest zachwycony, że wrócił stary Bloo. Bloo próbuje przekonać Maksa, by się nie żenił, zaś ten mu mówi, że się nie żeni, miał tylko podać obrączkę. Maks i Bloo opuszczają kościół i odjeżdżają autobusem. Decydują się na zdemolowanie nowego podwieczorka Księżnej. Przyjaźń zmienną jest Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- left|200pxMaks stara się nauczyć zmyślonego przyjaciela poprawnie odbijać paletkę. Nagle pod domem pani Foster zjawia się limuzyna, Bloo i Maks idą przywitać Berry'ego Szpanera, który z niej wychodzi. Przyjaciele organizują mu wycieczkę po domu pani Foster. Kiedy Berry podejmuje decyzję, kogo chciałby zaadoptować, wybiera Bloo. Blooregard nawet nie próbuje ukryć swej radości. Maks jednak mówi Barry'emu, że to jego zmyślony przyjaciel. Barry Szpaner oferuje za Bloo nawet pieniądze. Berry odchodzi, jednocześnie w podchwytliwy sposób zachęcając Bloo do zabawy z nim, chociażby poprzez prezentację automatycznej paletki. Bloo wnet zaczyna mówić, jacy to on i Maks są razem wspaniali, i że nic ich nie rozłączy... Następnego dnia, odwiedza Szpanera w jego domu z kwiatami i czekoladkami. Kiedy Maks idzie do domu pani Foster, widzi Bloo wychodzącego z domu Szpanera. Blooregard próbuje mu wmówić, że starał się upewnić, iż Szpaner wie, że nie da się ich rozłączyć. Z czasem wymyśla coraz to nowsze historie wyssane z palca, Maks w tym czasie idzie dalej bez słowa. Bloo błaga twórcę o wybaczenie i mówi mu, że nie jest go wart. Obiecuje mu nie odwiedzić ponownie Barry'ego, mówiąc, że jeśli skłamie, to niech mu pęknie serce. Chłopak wybacza. Dzień później, Bloo znowu odwiedza Barry'ego i się z nim bawi. Gdy mija godzina trzecia popołudniu, szybko wraca do domu pani Foster, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W ten sposób, Maks nic nie wie o jego wizytach u Szpanera. Schemat zaczyna się powtarzać przez kilka następnych dni. Pewnego dnia, Bloo nie wraca już do domu pani Foster o czasie. Kiedy Maks czeka na niego, Księżna wyjawia mu prawdę, co Blooregard robi, kiedy Maks jest w szkole. Mówi mu, że przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel cały czas w tajemnicy chodzi do Berry'ego Szpanera i bawi się jego tysiącami zabawek. Maks sam nie wie, jak się zachować. Maks pod wpływem cukru wyrusza do posiadłości Szpanera. Tam, zostaje przywiązany do wielkiej piłki z gumek przez Barry'ego, który okazuje się być Bajdzo. Bloo nawet nie zauważa Maksa, cały czas zajęty jest poszukiwaniem automatycznej paletki. Na widok twórcy, zaczyna mówić o sobie "zły wymyślony przyjaciel". Maks przebacza Blooregardowi i mówi mu, że to wszystko to sprawka Bajdzo. Bloo nie ma bladego pojęcia, o co chodzi przyjacielowi. Po pewnym czasie, zmyślony przyjaciel zauważa, że Bajdzo chce zabić Maksa. Po chwili jednak widzi automatyczną paletkę i to jej decyduje się poświęcić swój czas. Ostatecznie ratuje Maksa za pomocą tejże paletki. Gdy Bajdzo ponownie jest związana do piłki z gumek, Bloo przeprasza swego twórcę za swoje zachowanie. Koszmar na Wilson Way W Halloween, Bloo przywiązuje Maksa do łóżka. Wszystko po to, aby Maks nie zjadł cukru i spędził cały wieczór z dala od słodyczy. Po pewnym czasie, Blooregard przychodzi do Maksa i mówi mu o zombie atakujących dom pani Foster. Aby ich pokonać, zmyślony przyjaciel daje Maksowi cukier, przez co ten atakuje wszystkich zombie. Bloo w tym czasie siedzi mu na plecach aż do czasu, kiedy Maks opuszcza dom pani Foster. Bilet na Roda Na początku odcinka widzimy, że Bloo szybko biegnie do Maksa, który dopiero idzie do Fosterów. Bloo mówi mu o pewnym dzwonie i zaprowadza do przytułku. Tam wyjaśnia, że dzwon jest częścią konkursu radiowego, a do wygrania są 2 bilety na światową premierę filmu Rod Tango – wyjście Ambo 2: Noce w Miami z Rodem Tango. Razem z Boomerem, zmyślonym radiem, oczekują dzwonu. Zanim jednak ten wybija, Maks już musi wracać do domu. Dopiero następnego dnia wybija w radiu dzwon. Maks odwiedza dom pani Foster, kiedy Franka rozmawia przez telefon, nie zaś Bloo, gdyż jest w łazience. Jednakże Blooregard nie idzie na film, ponieważ to Franka zadzwoniła, a Maks powiedział jej odpowiedź na pytanie. Następnego dnia Maks spotyka się z Bloo, lecz chwilę później idzie z Franką obejrzeć film DVD z Rodem Tango, "Opalony gościu". Gdy Maks i Franka oglądają film, Bloo na siłę próbuje się z niego śmiać, aby rozśmieszyć Frankę. Ostatecznie na film wybierają się Franka i Maks, lecz znika pani Foster. Franka musi zostać w domu, a Maks wybiera towarzyszenie jej w poszukiwaniach zamiast pójście na premierę z Bloo. Gdy pani Foster się odnajduje, Franka i tak musi posprzątać cały dom, Maks tym razem również wybiera spędzanie czasu z nią. Bajeczki Eda Bloo nazywa Maksa "Panem Wszystko Psującym" ze względu na to, że nie byłby on zachwycony z zawodów paintballa urządzonych pod nieobecność Franki i Zająca. Na końcu odcinka, Maks, pan Zając i Franka słyszą Bloo, który sam się przyznaje, że zorganizował pojedynek. Mały Groszek Maks i Bloo pomagają w porządkach domu pani Foster. Następnie, stoją przed domem, kiedy przyjeżdża ekipa telewizyjna. Zając rusza w tango Bloo i Maks, podobnie jak reszta lokatorów domu pani Foster, mają już serdecznie dość harmonogramu pana Zająca. Maks razem z Chudym, Koko, Edem i Franką przekonują Blooregarda do próby wyluzowania Zająca. Po powrocie Zająca i Bloo do Fosterów, Maks gratuluje mu udanego zachęcenia prezesa domu do zabawy. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy Maks staje po stronie tych, którzy chcą powrotu Zająca do normalności, Blooregard jest za luźnym Harrym. Sezon szósty Jackie Kaktus i sprawa przetrzymanej książki Maks spotyka się z Bloo w toalecie, gdzie chłopak wyjaśnił Jackiemu swój problem do rozwiązania, jakim jest podszycie się pod niego w bibliotece i użycie jego karty bibliotecznej. Na końcu odcinka dowiadujemy się, że to Bloo cały czas śledził Jackiego i Maksa. Maks nie może uwierzyć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wpakował go w takie kłopoty. Bloo mówi, że nie chciał, aby chłopiec dowiedział się, że przez niego jest winien 5 tysięcy dolarów. Jednakże to dotyczy zapisania się do klubu DVD, nie karty bibliotecznej. W ten sposób, Blooregard sam się przyznał do popełnionego czynu. Koko na gigancie Na początku odcinka Maks i Bloo bawią się w pistolety na wodę, błocąc podłogę w głównym holu, którą właśnie myła Franka. Psikusowa wojna W tym odcinku Maks się nie pojawia. 20px|right ---- Bloo Tube right|200px Maks spotyka się z Bloo w autokarze, gdzie zmyślony przyjaciel przekazuje mu informację o odwołanej wycieczce do aquaparku. Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko decydują się na wspólną zabawę w domu, Blooregard jednak w niej nie uczestniczy, co więcej, nawet ją psuje. Cały czas rozpamiętuje Monsunową Lagunę i żąda pogrzebu, aby zażegnać swego cierpienia. Maks, jak i reszta przyjaciół, nie są w ogóle zainteresowani niepoważnym lamentowaniem Blooregarda. Po pewnym czasie, Bloo dołącza się do reszty i chce nakręcenia swojego filmiku kamerą. W filmie, Bloo prezentuje swoją własną wodną zjeżdżalnię. Na końcu odcinka, Maks sprawdza, ile wyświetleń ma film "Bloo Bufon" na ViewTube i żegna się z Blooregardem, który jest na wózku inwalidzkim. Maksa i Bloo wyścig o życie Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo i Maks rywalizują ze sobą w salonie gier zręcznościowych. Chłopak wygrywa ze swoim zmyślonym przyjacielem we wszystkich grach aż 117 razy z rzędu. Blooregard jest faktem na tyle zdenerwowany, że inauguruje wyścig do domu pani Foster na 40 kilometrów. Maks dopiero po jakimś czasie decyduje się na wzięcie udziału w tym wyścigu. Bloo próbuje spowolnić Maksa m.in. poprzez udawanie, że rezygnuje z tak dziecinnego pomysłu, jakim jest bieg aż do Fosterów, lecz mu się nie udaje. W trakcie drogi, Maksowi wydaje się, że Bloo oszukuje chociażby poprzez przejazd po trasie autobusem czy jazdę na koniu. Ostatecznie obydwaj spotykają się przed pasażem gier, tam, gdzie rozpoczęli wyścig. Zaczynają się wspólnie śmiać i nawzajem przepraszać. Mają już wracać do domu autobusem, aż wybierają ponowną rywalizację. Podczas drugiego biegu, Maks przestaje mieć już na uwadze m.in. czerwone światła czy też śmieci na chodniku (choć miał podczas pierwszego biegu). Kiedy są już przed domem pani Foster, idą łeb w łeb. Wyścig jednak wygrywa MaksZwycięzca został wybrany przez widzów 19 maja 2008 roku. Wersja ze zwycięstwem Bloo była dostępna na www.cartoonnetwork.com i na iTunes. Chłopak mimo wszystko mdleje i trafia z Bloo do szpitala. Doktor powiedział im jednak, że w stanie skrajnego wyczerpania nie jest pewny zwycięzca, toteż Bloo i Maks zaczynają kolejny wyścig, tym razem po szpitalu. Więźniowie wyobraźni Na początku odcinka okazuje się, że Maks spał w domu pani Foster w łóżku z Bloo, lecz nie jest zadowolony ze swojej decyzji zostania na noc, ponieważ Blooregard cały czas chrapał. Dzień później, Maks, Bloo, Eduardo, Chudy i Koko bawią się wspólnie. Wiele tygodni później, Bloo i Maks, jak i Chudy, Koko i Ed, postanawiają wkroczyć do świata w pudełku i odszukać Franciszkę. Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony Maks wyprawia przyjęcie urodzinowe przed domem pani Foster, na które Bloo nie może pójść, gdyż jest chory. W wyobraźni Bloo Maks jest Wielkim Twórcą Wszystkich Rzeczy. Kiedy już Bloo zjawia się na przyjęciu, zaraża wszystkich i demoluje imprezę, a to tylko po to, żeby wręczyć Maksowi prezent – zapowiedź prezentu. Maks każe Bloregardowi zajmować się przyjaciółmi, aż wyzdrowieją. Straszny dzień wyzwań Na początku odcinka Maks wyzywa Bloo, aby zjadł spleśniały ser z lodówki. Gdy ten przyjmuje wyzwanie, wyzywa swego twórcę, aby wypił przeterminowany napój. Od tej pory zaczyna się wzajemne wyzwanie na m.in. zdjęcie butów Jimmy'ego (który nie zdejmował ich od dwóch lat) czy zdemolowanie herbatki Eduardo. Po pewnym czasie przyjaciele decydują się na wciągnięcie do zabawy reszty zmyślonych przyjaciół. Bloo wyznacza właśnie Maksa na kradzież złotej szczęki Madame Foster. Ta inauguruje Wielki Turniej Wyzwań, w którym Bloo i Maks zmierzają się ze sobą dopiero w finale. Przedtem, Blooregard proponuje Yogiemu Boo Boo, aby wyzwał Maksa, żeby powiedział France, że ją kocha. Chłopak "odwdzięcza się" swojemu niebieskiemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi, wyzywając go później, by spalił wszystkie swe paletki. Ponieważ obydwaj wypełniają swe wyzwanie, dodawana jest dogrywka. Doprowadza do tego, że Maks ma udawać Bloo, a Bloo – Maksa. W ten sposób zaczynają siebie nawzajem wyśmiewać, a kiedy Blooregard zarzuca Maksowi, że ten kazał mu spalić paletki, Maks wyjaśnia, że to dlatego, iż złamał mu serce, każąc wyznać tajemnicę Franciszce. Blooregardowi robi się przykro i prosi o wybaczenie. Przyjaciele godzą się, i pani Foster ogłasza remis. Bloo "pociesza" Maksa, żeby się nie przejmował, gdyż już wieki temu sam napisał o tym na blogu Fosterów. Jego twórca nie kryje oburzenia. Czytaj i płacz Bloo zastaje Maksa czytającego listy z Franką i nazywa go Psują. Z listów najbardziej interesuje go ten od Eduardo. Blooregard zjawia się później, aby przeczytać Maksowi i reszcie kolejny list od Eda. Następnie tworzy tzw. Ekipę Eda, której członkami zostają Maks, Chudy oraz Koko. Bloo nadaje w tym czasie swojemu twórcy nowe przezwisko, Kudłacz. Frajerzy i zasady Bloo spotyka się z Maksem, gdy ten pyta go, czy się dobrze czuje, ponieważ niezłomnie cieszy się z przebywania na dworze. Kiedy Blooregard mówi mu, jakie to cudowne, twórca prezentuje mu gry wideo od Tadka. Aby w nie zagrać, trzeba jednak wejść do środka domu pani Foster, lecz Franka nie chce ich tam wpuścić. Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko próbują wszelkimi sposobami trafić na górę. Gdy już się tam dostają, zamykają Frankę i Zająca za drzwiami, przez co ci nie mogą wejść na ceremonię. Dzięki ich działaniom, dom pani Foster otrzymuje pieniądze od ofiarodawców. Bloo żegna się z Maksem Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Mija godzina czwarta popołudniu, a Maksa wciąż nie ma w domu pani Foster. Pan Zając mówi Bloo, że jego nieobecność jest usprawiedliwiona, gdyż Maks pakuje się przed przeprowadzką i przyjdzie jutro. Blooregard nie może znieść faktu, że jego twórca się wyprowadza. Ujrzawszy znęcanie się Tadka nad Maksem, rezygnuje z morderstwa, uznając, że Maks ma już dosyć problemów. Wieczorem, przegląda (pusty) album "Wspaniałe chwile Maksa i Bloo". Decyduje się jutro odegrać Oscarową rolę najlepszego przyjaciela, by twórca go jak najlepiej zapamiętał. Dzień później, Bloo nachalnie i beztrosko stara się spędzić swój czas z Maksem. Prosi chłopaka, by ten wymyślił plan na dzień (wcześniej to zawsze Blooregard o tym decydował). Chłopak mówi, że chce ten dzień spędzić wyjątkowo, bo "jutro wszystko będzie inne", lecz spędza czas nie z Bloo, a z innymi zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi. W międzyczasie, Koko przedstawia Bloo kartę pożegnalną dla Maksa. Niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel jednak nie podpisuje się, chcąc napisać coś bardzo dowcipnego i ciekawego, chce podpisać się, gdy już cała reszta zostawi swój podpis. 200px|left Inni zmyśleni przyjaciele dalej bawią się z Maksem, kiedy Bloo nic nie może wymyślić ciekawego. Kiedy cokolwiek coś mu proponuje, okazuje się, że już to wszystko robili (m.in. nagranie filmu, szukanie skarbu Fosterów). W końcu proponuje Maksowi polowanie na rekiny. Mimo wszystko, w basenie nie ma rekinów, a Franka właśnie chce coś powiedzieć Maksowi i zabiera go ze sobą. Bloo w tym czasie próbuje dopracować plan polowania na rekiny. Mija godzina szósta, Maks musi iść do domu. Jego zmyślony przyjaciel nagle wkracza na przyjęcie pożegnalne i zakazuje mu powrotu do domu, mówiąc, że będą polować na rekiny. Prymitywna podróbka rekina niestety nie budzi wrażenia, toteż Bloo podpisuje się w końcu na pożegnalnej kartce. Podpisali się już wszyscy oprócz niego. Przynosi to jednak niezamierzony skutek – brakuje miejsca na podpis Blooregarda. Zmyślony przyjaciel podpisuje się z przodu: "Drogi Maksie, żegnaj na zawsze, ty głupi palancie!" i rzuca kartą w twórcę. Zdziwiony Maks wyjaśnia, że jego rodzina przenosi się niedaleko, do innego mieszkania w tym samym bloku. Chciał, aby był to wyjątkowy dzień, ponieważ jutro nic nie będzie takie samo, dlatego że do Fosterów wprowadza się Ser. Wniosek left|150pxAnalizując wszystkie odcinki, można stwierdzić, iż relacje między Bloo i Maksem są na takim samym poziomie, jak na początku serialu, choć niewątpliwie nie można zapomnieć o zaprzyjaźnieniu się z resztą "gangu" (Chudy, Eduardo, Koko) oraz znacznie rozbudowanych wspólnych przygodach. W odcinku Ubiec pannę młodą Bloo powiedział, że pogodziłby się z faktem, iż Maks wszedłby w "dorosłe życie", ale tylko jeśli byłby już wystarczająco na to dorosły. Nie znaczy to jednak, że miałoby to przeszkodzić w ich przyjaźni. Blooregard Q. Kazoo ma twórcę o na tyle rozwiniętej, bujnej, czystej wyobraźni oraz o pozytywnych cechach, że wątpliwym jest nagłe porzucenie go na zawsze. Co więcej, to właśnie z inicjatywy Bloo o wiele częściej pogarszały się ich kontakty, sam zresztą powiedział, iż nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak Maks. Maks nigdy nie spoglądał na Bloo jak na swoje "dziecko", czy na osobę na wyższym szczeble od niego. Oboje traktowali siebie na równi, Bloo także próbował zawsze robić to samo, co Maks, zaś Maks – mimo świadomości wielu wad Blooregarda, niemal zawsze je akceptował. Podobnie Bloo, który wiedział, że jego twórca jest bardzo poważny i często jest sceptyczny do jego pomysłów. Ciekawostki * Mimo iż Maks i Bloo są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, to Bloo za każdym razem był winny faktu spożywania cukru i związku z tym szaleństw Maksa. ** W odcinku Żadnych szalonych prywatek Bloo wmusza Maksowi słodycze i goni go po całym domu, aż w końcu przypadkowo do ust Maksa dostaje się kropla słodkiego soku. ** W odcinku Koszmar na Wilson Way Bloo daje Maksowi słodycze, specjalnie chcąc pokonać "zombie". ** W odcinku Przyjaźń zmienną jest Maks idzie utopić smutki w słodkich lodach z powodu załamania, że Bloo woli bogatego Berry'ego Szpanera niżeliby niego mimo tyloletniej przyjaźni. Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaźnie